To the Stars
by Angelus of the Dragons
Summary: [oneshot] Sesshomaru watches the moon, as Rin asks a question about the stars, and his opinion of them. Rin teaches him a lesson he won't soon forget...
1. To the Stars

**To the Stars...**

He looked at the moon, the framing it made in the velvet sky. The brightness it created, guiding lost souls through the night, saving the young children from the darkness that threatened to swallow them. Revealing the way out of the shadows for those who are lost within the night. He turned his head, looking to the ocean before him, and the young girl that played within it, smiling to herself without a care in the world. His eyes softened.

**Let's build a stairway to the stars  
And climb that stairway to the stars  
With Love beside us  
To fill the night with a song  
We'll hear the sound of violins  
Out yonder where the blue begins  
The moon will guide us  
As we go drifting along**

That little girl...had not a care in the world. Her life was free, free from worry, anger and hate. Free from uncertainess and free from the greed in the world. She was a leaf, fallen from the tree, a stray from the clan which lived upon the great oak. She was a feather in the wind, stranding wherever she wished to go, traveling within the horizon, into a crevasse of journey and conquest.

**Can't we sail away on a lazy daisy petal  
Over the rim of the hills?  
Can't we sail away on a little dream  
Settle high on the crest of a thrill?**

He looked back to the moon, its gaze falling upon him as his fell upon it. Its heavenly flowing silk fell upon him, making him glow with radiance in the moon's light. He closed his amber eyes, basking in the maiden's silky threads. The moon was power, grace and beauty. Nothing could stand up to it. It ruled the night, just as the sun ruled the day.

**Let's build a stairway to the stars  
A lovely lovely stairway to the stars  
It would be heaven  
To climb to heaven with you**

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He opened his eyes and trailed down the little girl that stood beside him, ever-so-curiously. Though she was free, she still had a great burden upon her shoulders. She had to survive, as any other being, even himself. She had once experianced death, just as he nearly did. He admited as well, being struck by Tetsusaiga's Windscar frightened him. He had thought that he would die. He had become wreckless in that battle with InuYasha. He had not expected his sibling to discover the fang's powers...

"Yes, Rin?"

**Let's build a stairway to the stars  
And climb that stairway to the stars  
Yes we're climbing  
Climbing to that stairway to the stars  
Stars, stars, stars  
The sound of violins  
Way out yonder where the blue begins  
The moon will guide us  
As we go drift drift drifting along**

"What does Sesshomaru-sama think of the stars?" Rin asked curiously. The stars? The stars were small, weak. Just as ningen were compared to youkai. Just as Rin was to Sesshomaru, they were nothing compared to the moon, who held beauty, grace and power. The stars held nothing. They were just there to take up the space in the sky, greedily as the humans desired everything they could not have. He looked back up to the moon, that which he admired.

"What do you think of the stars, Rin?"

**Can't we sail away on a lazy daisy petal  
Over the rim of the hills?  
Can't we sail away on a little dream  
Settle high on the crest of a thrill?**

Rin smiled at him and then looked to the sky as well.

"Rin thinks the stars are the best! Besides Sesshomaru-sama at least...they live in the sky with the moon, but the moon boasts itself by being so big! The stars are never appreciated for what they do, because all people see is the moon, and so it takes up the glory from the stars. But the stars wouldn't mind, because they only shine down on us, becoming brighter everytime. Rin thinks the stars are better than the moon."

He couldn't believe what she just said!

"Rin thinks the stars are the pathway to Heaven...and that those are all the souls and spirits from those long gone...maybe Rin and Sesshomaru-sama's family is one of those stars!" Rin said excitedly. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. Maybe...she was right? The moon, although larger and more radiant, could never have been there without the stars by its side...

He side-glanced at Rin and smirked. Just as there was no Sesshomaru without Rin, the moon was nothing without the stars.

**Keep building the stairway to the stars  
A lovely stairway to the stars  
It would be heaven  
Heaven to climb with you...**

Sesshomaru smiled and sat down, allowing Rin to climb into his lap for sleep. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Maybe Rin and Sesshomaru-sama will go to the stars too, one day..." And with that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sesshomaru didn't respond. He allowed his claws ro run through her hair.

"Yes Rin...maybe one day...we'll go to the stars..."

**The End...

* * *

**

**Dictionary  
Youkai**- Monster, but mostly known as "demon"  
**Ningen**- Human  
**-sama**- A term added at the end of one's name to show respect, also known as the terms "Lord" or "Lady".

I hope you liked this oneshot too. I came up with the idea while watching Dragonheart. The song was called "To the Stars" but the lyrics were from something else. Anyway, see ya later! Oh, and **_Past Curse_** will be updated soon enough.

**Wolf of Moonlight logging off**


	2. Author's Note

This is for:

y do i need my fucking name

First of all, learn how to spell you stupid pshycotic retard. Second, I really don't give a damn what you think of my stupid story. If you don't like it, just say so. And if you ever review me like you fucking did just then, I swear I will report you to those damn idiots running this place. Now don't you ever call me no fucking shit you whimpy little asswhole. Why don't you just go and fuck a fucking monkey, because I really couldn't care less about a pathetic piece of shit such as you.

This is why you don't have the nerve to have a login, or leave your damn e-mail. Because you're a coward. The next time you wanna mouth off, why don't you measure up first. At least then I would have held some fucking respect for you and wouldn't have written this, but you wanna be a fucking yellow-belly and chicken out. I normally wouldn't have reacted like this, but when you not only insult my story, but me as well, you got a fucking HUGE problem. So piss off and masturbate yourself, because you're fucking annoying. You're not even worth insulting either.

Now then, thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories, except for this person, because right now, he can go shove a fucking dick up his gay homosexual Jaken-fucking ass. -.-

Ja ne everyone, and you too you racist bastard. Quit making fun of the asians, and I'm not even one, so I don't know why you said that anyway. IF YOU DON'T LIKE JAPANESE, THEN WHY ARE YOU IN A MANGA/ANIME SECTION STUPID ASS? Go somewhere else. I hope you rot in Hell.

**Wolf of Moonlight logging off**


End file.
